It's Me Or The Turtle
by lizteroid
Summary: Jane and Maura are in a relationship. Set after the season one finale; Maura is trying to coax Bass into being his old self and Jane can't take much more of Maura's pandering to her pet Tortoise. She makes Maura choose between them both.


_Author's Note: _Oneshot, based upon a roleplay between myself and my Jane Rizzoli, over on SFO.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any rights to the show _Rizzoli & Isles_, nor do I own any rights to the characters of; Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles or Bass.

* * *

><p><strong>It's Me Or The Turtle.<strong>

Jane looked across the kitchen at Maura and she frowned deeply, the crease in the middle of her brow clearly visible. She watched as the Doctor was seeing to her pet's needs before her own or Jane's. This had now become a problem for Jane, ever since the hostage situation had happened at the Police Department, the turtle was getting more action than she was. Maura had assured her that it was only so that Bass didn't feel pushed out when Jane (and Jo Friday) were there, but Jane knew there was some underlying meaning and truth to it. Something that Maura was leaving out. And today was a good enough day for Jane to speak up about it.

"Would you like another strawberry sweetie?" Maura asked Bass gently and patted his shell, looking to him as she smiled.

Jane decided to perk up then, "I'd love some..." she smiled and watched Maura.

"Jane, these are for Bass, there are some others in the fridge."

Jane cleared her throat and got up from the stool at the breakfast bar, sighing a little and moving quickly to the fridge, opening it and then deciding against the strawberries. She slammed the fridge shut, causing Bass to shelter himself in his shell until her thought the threat had left the area.

"Jane! You just scared Bass! I've told you before not to make any sudden movements or loud noises." she furrowed her brows as she looked to the Detective.

The taller brunette leaned back against the counter and she glared at Maura slightly, "Maura what's the deal here, huh?"

"What do you mean?" the Medical Examiner turned back to her and tilted her head a little, frowning confusedly.

"You're all over Bass...like some weird ass rash." the Detective replied and frowned more, glaring a little at the shell on the counter, "It's getting a little ridiculous, Maura."

"But, I'm just giving him his breakfast."

"No, Maura. You're not." Jane replied, "You've been fawning all over him for the past few weeks now, I've sat back because at first, I thought it was cute, now...I don't know. What's going on with you, Maura?"

"I'm not sure I follow where this is going, Jane." Maura said, turning and placing the punnet of strawberries on the counter before turning back to look at Jane, ready for an answer.

Jane crossed her arms over her chest, "I think you do."

Maura was obviously confused. She turned to look at Bass who was only now just poking his head back out of his shell after the scare Jane had given him. The Medical Examiner sighed and she frowned a little, "Jane, you're really going to have to elaborate for me. I'm lost with what you're talking about."

"Maura, ever since we've been officially together, you've pushed me out and gave all your free attention to him!"

"He's like...Bass is like the little brother or child I never had, Jane. You can't be mad at me for that." Maura furrowed her brows softly and looked to Jane, "I don't mean to push you out, I just don't want Bass feeling neglected, that's all."

"So, I came along and now he feels like he's being neglected! Maura, do you even know how ridiculous this sounds, coming from you?"

"Jane, please don't shout." Maura looked to her, "Please."

"No, Maura...yes, I get that you love him, but you're in a relationship with me. Not with Bass."

Maura blinked and frowned, shaking her head, "What?"

"I'm saying this isn't fair, to me. I'm trying to have a relationship with you and you're almost shackin' up with him, in his shell!" Jane hissed, gesturing over to Bass on the counter, who was oblivious his owner and her girlfriend were arguing about him.

"No, that's...that's not it, Jane."

"Then what?" Jane jumped in, "Tell me what it is Maura, before it's too late."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're a smart woman, you'll figure it out..." Jane responded.

"What are you saying, you're going to make me choose?"

"I don't know anymore, Maura. I've tried with you, so many things...what happened with Nate, Brock...with Garrett..." Jane sighed, "I took what you said, that was personal Maura. And for you to say I was badgering the family..." Jane scoffed and shook her head, "I don't know what to think any more. I wouldn't want it to come to you having to choose, but right now, I'm thinking it will do."

"Well, I didn't like how you judged me, for who my friends are and who I grew up with. That wasn't my fault I was adopted by my family, Jane. But it happened, and they gave me a better life than one I could have had here. I could have been homeless, my biological mother was an alcoholic and she had a history of mental health defects. My father told me this when he kidnapped me. Told me that I didn't need to know who she was, but he told me about her..." Maura's voice began to crack as she spoke to Jane, "I could have ended up being just the same as her if I hadn't been adopted." she looked up at the Detective, "So, you have no right to judge me for who I grew up to be. Jane, you're judging me..."

"What else would I have done Maura? Answer me that!" Jane hissed, knowing there was some truth in what Maura had just shared with her, "I grew up, like Korsak. I had nothing. I had a family and love, but I had nothing. Nothing like you."

'What is this really about, Jane? It's not about Bass, is it?"

"It is about Bass!"

"I told you, he's the sibling I never had, the child I may have wanted...he's the closest thing I had to company for so many years." Maura told Jane, "And you want me to choose between you and Bass."

"Yeah, I do because, I can't take this much more...call me jealous, I don't know, I just want to spend time with you. Away from work, away from people...and you go and spend your free time with your pet." Jane shook her head, "Choose Maura."

"Jane..."

Jane grabbed at her coat and shook her head, heading towards the front door, "It's me or the turtle, Maura. Choose." she said, her hand poised on the handle, turning it already.

Maura sighed and looked to Bass before turning back to Jane, "He's a tortoise." she corrected. Though, she looked up and saw her front door was open, and Jane was not standing where she had been. Jane had left. She'd chosen for Maura; the turtle.


End file.
